


Not every hero has a heart of gold

by FallenRosePetals



Category: Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Arranged Marriage, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRosePetals/pseuds/FallenRosePetals
Summary: Heroes were always supposed to be the saviors, weren´t they?They were supposed to be the light at the end of the tunnel, a beam of hope against despair and they were supposed to chase away the darkness that threatened those who so desperately needed the light.Wynter was supposed to be one of those heroes. An adventerous young maiden, fighting against those who would hurt the good and innocent people of Skyrim, a girl with important friends and a soft smile.But that smile could turn sharp as a blade, and make even the toughest criminal turn tail.Because as brightly as she shined with the front she gave the world, she was not what she seemed.Blinded by the light she showed, they failed to notice the shadows that followed her, clung to her, called to her, welcoming her with open arms.They failed to notice the dark road she traveled, the darkness she carried with her, the hauntings of her past.They failed to notice not every hero has a heart of gold.and some shine black as night.*Read at your own risk of spoilers, and things that are not canon within the game or sphere of skyrim and other various things within the story.*





	Not every hero has a heart of gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the edited version of the story, I changed a lot about it and re-uploaded it, enjoy!

Wynter inhaled the strong smell of salt water that clung to the Solitude Docks. 

It was late, nearly midnight and there was only the soft sound of the shifting waters, and distant sounds of the bells within the city. 

It was strange to think that this place had been her home for such a long time...

and yet she truly knew nothing about it, or anyone else for that matter. 

Her dynamic for all these years had never changed. 

Travel, work, come home, repeat. 

People begged her for help with various things, but never once had she let it go beyond that- a job. A business-only relationship, with no feelings, no matter what false emotion she showed them. 

But she was like that with everyone. It was nothing new. It shouldn't have even bothered her, it never had. Until now, apparently. 

She shook off her feelings of unease, going back to enjoying the gentle breeze and the soft sounds of distant tides. 

But...her hand wandered up to the scar on her cheek. And she felt her throat close from sadness, while the scar across her torso burned from the kiss of a memory that still left her shaking, from anger or sadness she never knew. 

It was so, so so long ago...why did it still bother her? 

_Because itś the reason youŕe so bitter_ her mind whispered. 

_Because you finally had a second chance-_

**_Stop._ **

_And then you got left behind-_

**_STOP!_ **

She felt the anger build, and the scar started to burn worse. 

She knew her yellow eyes had lit up from the flare of anger, felt her chest heave as she struggled to breathe.

She bit down hard on her lips with her exposed fangs, expecting that to stop te sudden surge of memories. 

She felt like a reflection in a broken mirror. Shattered and nearly unrecognizable.  

_It's supposed to get easier with time-_

**"Did you think I actually _loved_ you? Oh you stupid little thing..."**

_But I think 400 years has been long enough._

**"Wynter, I understand, I do, but if you continue down this path-"**

_How many times did she need to be betrayed before she understood?_

 Finally, she shook herself from her thoughts again. 

_Events of the past have no use now._

With a sigh, she turned on her heel, and walked back to the city gates. 

Broken mirrors were bad luck. 

And she had broken every reflection of herself that there was to see. 


End file.
